1. Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to integrated device dies and packages, and, more particularly, to integrated device dies having stress reduction features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated device dies are typically coupled to a package substrate or to another device die to electrically communicate with a larger electronic device or system. Packaging has been developed to protect integrated device dies and to facilitate connection into larger systems. However, in some situations, the packaging process, or the use of the package by an assembler or end user of the larger system, may subject the device die to stresses. For example, in some arrangements, the manufacturer, assembler, and/or end user may subject the die to bending, torsional, tension, compression, and/or other stresses that can damage various components of the die or alter electrical performance. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for reducing stresses in integrated device dies.